Spotted
by aboniann
Summary: Reality can hit you hard, especially for high schoolers. And to Sakura, reality is all about drama, sex, and of course, scandals. xoxo, SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Spotted**

**'Narrated' by: Blossomed X**

_Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. Some of the characters in this story is mine, however._

* * *

_Original Summary: Did she just smile at me? Does she know who I am? "I think she does. Maybe she likes you." ...That's good. Because I think I like her too. SS _

_New summary: Reality can hit you hard, especially for high schoolers. And to Sakura, reality is all about drama, sex, and of course, scandals. xoxo, SxS _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

Seijou high school isn't the most elite academy out there, but it's certainly the most _welcoming. _How can you tell?

Well, the pile of fresh meat, I mean, _freshmen, _that hid behind the wrought iron gates held a smile on their lips, each time they stepped out of their car and inhaled the crisp, cold air of August. It wasn't awry; for their older siblings never received any bruises that were of fist shaped, and not to mention, the staff was pleasant and humble.

So why did I say _welcoming _with such an askew voice? Oh, pardon me, it's just the way I talk.

_Sike. _

Ah, the irony.

Truth is, you're welcomed in two different ways: boys and then, girls. Or is it the other way around? Heh, depends.

So lets see how _she's _welcomed.

o0o0o

**Spotted**: Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Navy blue hair that's combed at least three times a day, and oh, is that _glitter _on his face? No, I think that's just him. A matching pair of orbs covered by his wire rimmed glasses left everyone at awe. The way he looked at everyone was distinct; he would make you feel like a princess if you just let his sneaky, pale arms wrap around you. Want proof? Just look at the slut, I mean, _girl _that's in his arms right now.

"So, Eriol, we're going out tonight, right? Movies, pizza, then maybe my place," she winked, a suggestive and seductive smile on her lips. Her shiny, ebony hair bounced lightly against her shoulders, with some strands brushing against her white, pleated blouse. You can tell she was getting excited at the way she crooned, especially when she took a peek at her boyfriend's milky chest from between the buttons of his blue pleated dress shirt, the school's logo sewn onto his right sleeve, just before the ends. Dashing, eh?

Oh come _on_, just admit you're drooling.

He smirked, ignoring the girl draped around his shoulders and continued to stride confidently across the campus of the school. The fountain spurted out water that was splashed about by the doves, and the girl shrieked when it flew right above her, missing her head by an inch.

Careful, you might hurt yourself. Ah, pardon me. I'll stop sneering.

Eriol nodded his head towards the group of males that sat near the steps of the building that would lead them to their first period class. Everyone was wearing the uniform identical to his, and he prevented himself from rolling his eyes when the girl waved _timidly _at the group. He needed to get rid of her. Tonight, maybe?

"Go off to your own posse, Huuko." He saw her face churn from charming to indignant, her silver eyes losing its shine.

"It's _Yuuki,_" she corrected, crossing her arms. He bobbed his head; either way, he didn't care. They all had the same results.

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry; I'll call you before I pick you up for our date tonight." She squealed, embracing him and planting a kiss on his cheek before skipping away. The guys whooped, clapping in congratulatory at him.

**Spotted**: Takashi Yamazaki.

A close friend of Hiiragizawa and not to mention, Mr. Fairytale-teller. You'd wonder why his eyes are always closed. Guess what? They're not. They're _squinted. _Do you want to know why? Ahem, I think you don't. His black, glossy hair would always never stick to one direction. You'd wonder why he always had a smile on his pretty little face. Actually, you wouldn't. Couldn't. _Shouldn't. _

Do you get it? He loves women. Cough, _player_, cough.

He never sticks to one topic, one story, one girl, maybe one male. You can just tell that he's swooning over his best pal.

"All right, Eriol! You're finally going to tap that one. Considering that you've been with her for over two weeks. I was worried you were," he flicked his wrist along with the others, "_whipped._" They did a whipping sound, mocking him, but Eriol paid no heed. His gaze was averted towards the flock of attention across the school yard. And here, my eagles, is where you have a new person to scope.

A petite figure stepped forward, cautiously, ignoring the hardened looks and glances. Her cheeks were flushed, auburn tresses dancing beautifully against the fall season's wind. Eriol's eyes scanned her thoroughly. Ample chest. Check. Beautiful, and _unique _eyes, check. Her aquamarine eyes are probably the only pair here in Japan. Ooh, and is that a small waist? I think he's in love, fellas.

She chewed on her bottom lip, swallowing the hushed whispers and rumors that has already started from her sudden appearance. Her blouse actually had the tie on, the dark blue vest hugging her every curve. Accompanying her buttoned up blouse was a pleated skirt, and this one wasn't rolled up. She simply let it fall above her knees, just like it's supposed to.

"Wow, hot stuff."

"Preppy."

"Are you kidding me? She actually _pulled _the uniform off."

She tucked her chin deeper against her chest, averting her gaze from side to side. She seemed to be the only freshman that _wasn't _smiling. Too bad, too. She would look pretty cute with one.

"Yo, freshman!" Yamazaki bellowed, his voice reaching her ears. She definitely seemed to spark his attention. Everyone's eyes adverted to his chinky ones, then back to her. She didn't seem to notice, though, so he continued. He hissed, "Oi! You!"

"I think she's in a trance," a girl giggled, pointing and sneering. The mysterious girl seemed to have cursed under her breath, glaring down at the floor. She continued to walk towards the office building where the teachers lounges and offices were, then disappeared inside. Everyone breathed, staring at the building door then ignored the matter. If she was going to be a snob, then fine.

Um...hello? How is _she _the snob? Mm-hmm, thank you.

"Hm...I wonder who she is," Yamazaki said to himself, rubbing his chin. Eriol continued to stare, entranced by the wonderous beauty.

"I wonder if she'll go out with me," Eriol muttered, then walked off, leaving his comrades. _I'll just have to find out for myself._

o0o0o

"Kinomoto, Sakura?" Sakura nodded at the sound of her name, tucking a strand of honey-brown hair behind her ear. Shifting from one feet to the other, she glanced at the clock at the corridor, hoping that by the time the clerk was done, the bell to first period wouldn't ring. She was late to orientation that was a week ago, and by the time she finally got to the auditorium, the tour had ended. At least they all received maps. Too bad they were in funky hand writing.

_Blech_. Who uses the word 'funky' these days?

"Okay, Kinomoto-san. Your first period class will begin in about seven minutes. Here is your schedule," she said, handing over a white sheet of paper that held Sakura's personal information and classes, "and if you get lost, don't worry, there are maps on every floor of the school. Everyone's first period class starts in the 100 building. You may presume your search there."

The clerk stood up, bowing in respect as Sakura did as well, then took the time to examine her. She was chubby, no doubt about that since the clothes she was wearing was showing some _major _sagging issues. Her hair was a dull black, tightened up to a bun and she was wearing what seemed to be a very old-fashioned nursing uniform. Ew. When a strand of hair fell, the lady tucked it behind her ear, a dictionary series of warts in her ears.

_Gross!_

Sakura blinked, then, ever so slowly, she turned, wondering if that was all there was. Taking a deep breath, she strode to the exit, opening the door and stepped out. The autumn breeze bit her face, messing up her hair once more. She froze when she felt someone's eyes peering down at her. Turning her head, she saw the same guy with the chinky eyes who called her earlier. She pursed her lips, ignoring his gaze and went forward. His friends cat whistled, murmuring words that were incoherent to her ears. Since when did _boys _gossip?

Ah, poor, poor Sakura. You obviously lost touch with fashion these days.

"So, you came to _me,_" Yamazaki drawled, standing up and leaning forward to her face. Sakura's eyes hardened at the sight of his disgusting, brown eyes that danced with mirth. Yum. Come on, Sakura, just fall for him.

She tore past him, past his howling hyenas, and walked inside for her first period class.

"Fine! I don't date deaf girls anyway!" She huffed, glaring back at him before the door shut on his face, and stomped forward.

The bell rang, and Sakura glanced at the sheet of paper in front of her. _Geometry. _

_Mixed class. _She cringed. Great--freshmen and sophomores get along _so _well.

School's about to start, kiddo. Don't use that as an excuse. Admit it; you forgot to study.

Taking in her surroundings, she swallowed hard. Chin up. Hollow eyes. Ready or not.

She opened the door, stepping forward and ignoring the hushed whispers. She handed the teacher her schedule, and the middle-aged teacher crooned. Her blood red talons tapped against her chin, and she was wearing a pair of cat-eye glasses with a bee-hive of gray hair with streaks of white at the roots. Her gray sundress was tightened at the waist by a small, brown belt. Sakura bit her tongue, facing the class and bowed.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. I am Kinomoto, Sakura," her timid voice rang to everyone's ears.

The girl in the middle row rolled her eyes, flipping her curled, ebony hair behind her shoulders. Is she _flirting _with _moi_?

"Like, can you speak up, Ms. _Deaf _Girl? We're not all deaf like you." Emerald eyes glared at her silver orbs, and Sakura finally recognized her. She was Eriol's 'hunny bunches of oats.' The one who's skirt was ridiculously in the middle of her thighs, and the last, four, or _six _buttons on her stomach was unbuttoned and tied up to the curves of her bosoms.

Cough, _slut, _cough.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She didn't want to cause any trouble, but-

"That's enough, Yuuki. Now, everyone, Sakura has come all the way from boarding school from the U.S. So please, welcome her," then she added sharply, "_friendly._" She needed to make sure that Eriol's girls, especially, knew what she was talking about.

Many girls glared at her as she walked to the corner of the room, taking the seat before the last. She ignored the stares from the person behind her and sighed.

This was all too much, especially, for a 15 year old. She took out her notebook and began to take notes from the chalk board.

"You can tell that she isn't a virgin. I mean, her vagina is probably covered because hers was _violated,_" Yuuki snickered to the girl sideways from her. Sakura's eyes widened, tightening her hold on her innocent, pink little pencil.

Watch it, sweetie. That pencil of yours sure has violated _my _eyes.

"And the way she _speaks_. I bet she did a blow job to a guy, and she can't speak or else his cum would spill out of her mouth," the girl that Yuuki sniggered to sniggered back.

She sat back in her chair and looked out the window. The class around her couldn't be more _welcoming._

_**Welcome home.**_

* * *

That's pretty much Chapter 1. You want to imagine how Yuuki and her com padre talks? Imagine the movie **White Chicks. **Mm-hmm. Exactly.

_Review_: Should I continue? Should I continue **What I Like About You**?

Tune in for more.

**Mwuah,**

**Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spotted**

**'Narrated' by: Blossomed X**

_Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. Some characters in this story are mine, however._

* * *

_Summary: Did she just smile at me? Does she know who I am? "I think she does. Maybe she likes you." ...That's good. Because I think I like her too. SS_

_New summary: __Reality can hit you hard, especially for high schoolers. And to Sakura, reality is all about drama, sex, and of course, scandals. xoxo, SxS _

* * *

_Last time, on_ **Spotted**_:_

_Sakura has just transferred from a United States boarding school, and Seijou high couldn't be more welcoming. Half her day in this **haven** is just **peachy**. Ask her yourself._

**Chapter 2: Create an image, just not an ugly one**

It is _lunch time, _my angels, and the cafeteria is packed with famished, rich, snobby students, shoving and cutting their ways into the front of the line to pick the fresh out of the 'best'.

Lunch. You know, the snack between brunch and la-_dinner? _Aah, look at those pigs, shoving their pug, little noses. Sniveling, shoveling. _Ew. _

What is that? Sludge?

Aah, but this is just one side of the campus. Lets see what else is going on in the other side, shall we?

A fistful of auburn hair was shoved against the toilet seat, the rim flipped to allow access to the _big asses. _Sakura stared dreadfully at the crystal clear water happily blended with orange and green chunks floating to the top. Her emerald eyes widened, placing her hands on the rim to prevent herself from embarrassment. She'd rather eat today's lunch.

No, thank you. I'm eating it for you. This is your _dessert. _

"The audacity you have, Kinomoto. You have no _shame,_" the familiar voice of Yuuki rang to hear ears. Sakura shuddered visibly just staring at the pool Yuuki's bulimic stomach dissolved itself in to.

...You can have it back. I think I just lost my appetite.

"Tell _anyone _about this, and you will be tasting more than this," Yuuki's hot breath tickled her ear, and she felt her ear burn from the rotten smell of her repetitive regurgitating. She gave a wary smile, then dunked her victim's head towards the toilet before Sakura even had a chance to take a deep breath.

_Swish._ Her stomach churned as the sludge danced _beautifully _with her tears.

After about ten seconds, the bowl was flushed along with her salty tears and Sakura released herself from the iron grip, panting heavily. Her hair dripped and the pungent, sour smell of vinegar filled the air. She coughed out a mouthful of the water she swallowed, grateful that she didn't swallow anything else.

Icy, silver eyes pierced her shivering body, cooing. She clicked her tongue when she realized that a French-manicured nail of hers was chapped, and walked over to the sink to wash her hands after touching the sniveling _whore. _She grimaced when she saw that the emerald-eyed beauty was still plopped against the corner, doing her best to wipe the tears away.

She almost felt sorry for her.

_Pfft. __**Not. **_

You know you love her.

**Spotted: **Yuuki the _slut. _I mean, Yuuki Watanabe. The _bitch _of the day. The bitch who just can't _stand _to weigh over one hundred pounds..._literally._

How about a standing ovation?

She looks _amazingly_ bulimic.

o0o0o

_Boys. _

The word of the day. The dictionary calls them: "young men who lacks maturity and judgment," and us girls calls them: "males with testes."

Something about them...that's _so _special is that they never have an awkward, uncomfortable silence between them. Unless, of course, if the gay one is attracted to the _straight _male. See how I said straight?

Crossing one leg over the other, Eriol Hiiragizawa continued to read off his hardcover book. Or, well, he _pretended. _The truth is, he's been on the same page for half an hour, and the tapping of utensils against the _revolting _food was not calming his nerves. Brushing his bangs aside, he gently rubbed his throbbing temple.

Yes, I said temple, not _member. _

Mind you.

Clomping down on his pale, salmon pink lips, Hiiragizawa placed his book aside and stared at the sludge before him. "So, any news about the new girl?"

Yamazaki, who also had no appetite for the new school menu, raised a brow. "She's a slut," he mumbled, blinking his aghast away.

Aw, come on. I thought this was a _trust _circle.

Truth was, the new girl _intrigued _him. She was definitely the first to ever turn down his um...lets stick with _charms. _She was probably the only one _pure _in this school, and the thing is, she did things so..._unexpected. _She was _unpredictable. __**Insatiable.**_ Hopefully no one took her lip-ginity. He would gladly take that and more.

Shoving his tray away, he fluttered his eyes open, his dark brown orbs gazing wondrously at his best friend. All the mirth in his eyes were gone; all was left was desire. Sensing this from his friend, the navy-blue eyed god shuddered visibly against his clothes, his whole body coming in spasms.

Cough, _gay, _vomit.

Overcoming the revolting disgust running down his spine, Eriol quirked a brow and placed a hand on the bookmark, stroking it fondly. "That's something, coming _especially _from you."

Yamazaki scoffed, a toying smile on his lips. "So, you're interested in her too?"

"Yes." The other males in the table dropped their forks and spoons in a heaping pile, and even his comrade looked at him with a gape.

Yamazaki refrained the colorful verbal abuse he was about to throw, pushing them to the back of his _measly, _little brain. His jaw visibly tightened, glaring head on at the half English, half Japanese teenager that sat in front of him. He had to admit, Eriol was definitely good-looking, but that wasn't _why _he befriend him. It was simply because of his fame and vast _fortune_. His parents received a notice the day before he and his family would arrive and was forced to accompany them and tour them around town. The minute the two met, he immediately had a distaste for English _muffins. _He simply couldn't stand the attention the two had for simply owning the most luxurious hotels, boutiques, and for freak's sake, the man himself owned a _parlor. _

Which is why he _always _carried a brush around with him.

But simply, this was _too _much. As long as he could have what he want: girls, money, food, and a mansion, then he could play along with his parents scam to receive at least a portion of Eriol's family's money. But for Christ's sake, if he couldn't even have something off his _wish list, _then there would definitely be a stand-off.

The air just got chilly. _Ooh. I have the __**perfect **__cowboy outfits for them._

"What about Yuuki?"

This time, it was Eriol's turn to scoff, "Just a simple appetizer. The real entree is this, _Sakura Kinomoto._" His eyes twinkled majestically. "A cherry blossom. How...quaint."

You can practically see the steam blowing off the monkey's ears. "Quaint? I'll give _you _quaint. Just a few moments ago, you and your _appetizer _were off enjoying yourselves near the water fountain. A fucking _blow job. _How's that?"

The toying smile was long lost from the salmon-pink lips, "What is the matter with you?" He was doing his best to keep calm. But you know how boys are.

Stubborn.

Sensitive.

Spoiled.

And not to mention, _yummy._

"My matter does not concern you, Eriol Hiiragizawa. I've been pursuing this girl ever since she step foot in this school, and each time I get a chance to interact with her, you have the _nerve _to interrupt us!"

Well, the minority of them are.

Oh, the smile is back. "Aah. I see. You're _jealous._"

The boys chuckled along with Eriol's sneering. He huffed, "I am _not _jealous. All I'm saying is that for once, can't you let your grubby old paws off this one?"

The chief clucked, his smile now a sinister grin. "I'm afraid not. But I'll tell you what. You can have a taste of my appetizer, seeing as I won't be needing her anymore."

His ears turned red, and his eyes were back to dark, tiny slits. "I'll make sure I get a taste of the entree as well, seeing as you will never have your share."

And this, my friends, is where the gay man is attracted to the straight-ee.

Awkward _silence. _

o0o0o

Sakura has never felt so..._ugly _in her entire life. Dressed in her usual, _shredded _uniform with stringy hair, Sakura looked more like a cherry bomb than a cherry blossom. She was lucky enough to rid of the awful stench off of Yuuki's...bowels, but her posse came just moments after lunch with utensils from the art room. They were all staring at her, and the more the whispers rang to her ears, the more she shrank to the miserable being she felt and was being treated as.

She pursed her lips, hot tears ready to scald her. Running up the steps, she ran as fast and far as her legs could go.

Her destination? Who _knows_? I mean, who would even care? Considering the rumors that spread on her first day in Seijou high.

Opening a door that was suddenly in front of her, Sakura pressed her body against the frame, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, Sakura finally gave the door a tug and it was shoved open.

_She fell._

How humiliating.

Sakura sniffled, crawling to the nearest corner and hugged her knees to her chest. The crispy, autumn wind shot through her trembling form like wild fire, and goosebumps bubbled on her arms. Burying her head between her legs, Sakura let her emotions out, paying no heed to the cigarette smoke flowing to her nostrils.

Great. Now daddy's girl is going to have to explain the stench of tobacco and smoke in her uniform. Just _great. _

_"Yo."_

Sakura's mind froze, but her body continued to tremble. Ignoring the voice, she dug her head deeper between her legs and closed her eyes shut, her teeth clattering because of the cold.

"Hey," the voice seemed closer, and Sakura suddenly felt a sudden warmth coursing throughout her body, "are you all right?"

Sakura's eyes opened, widening at the words of concern that rang to her ears. She cautiously lifted her head, her breathing a bit shaky from her _sob story. _She gasped when she saw concerned, amber eyes peering sympathetically at her emerald orbs.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder when a brisk gust of wind shocked the two of them, and Sakura finally noticed his unruly, chestnut-colored mane. She gulped when she also realized that the source of the cigarettes came from him. He seemed to smoke near the railings, watching the school campus from below.

And they looked like _cockroaches._

Oh, how she wished she had a place like this. It was so inviting.

And for the first time since she arrived, Sakura gave a true, genuine smile.

o0o0o

_Hn, _too bad that you look like garbage, Sakura. The guy is pretty cute.

Yum, _yum_. Here's the main course, just for you all.

Can't wait for your tip.

**Spotted: the beautiful cherry bomb and the mysterious, dark broad on the school's rooftop. How _romantic_. **

* * *

That's all for now. Tune in for more. I'm very sorry for my late updates, and yes, I'm back. I'm hoping to write many sequels for my one-shots and update my incomplete work before school begins. I'm sorry if my work has so many errors. Wordpad has no spelling or grammar checking whatsoever.

_**Reviews**_, my sweet dumplings. Review my other work, as well, if you don't mind. I've been waiting for constructive criticism for a while.

Inspired by _Gossip Girl_ novels. Read them. They are amazing. Or watch the show, at least. They're a parent's worst nightmare.

**Mwuah, **

**Abby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spotted**

**'Narrated' by: Blossomed X**

_Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. Some of the characters in this story are mine, however._

* * *

_Summary: Did she just smile at me? Does she know who I am? "I think she does. Maybe she likes you." ...That's good. Because I think I like her too. SS_

_New summary: Reality can hit you hard, especially for high schoolers. And to Sakura, reality is all about drama, sex, and of course, scandals. xoxo, SxS _

* * *

_Previously, on _**Spotted:**

_Spotted on Seijou high's rooftop is Sakura Kinomoto; the local damsel-in-distress that just can't get a break. Bullying, taunting, and groping seems to be the only thing out in __**her **__menu. I wonder if she has an appetite._

**Chapter 3: Oh Prince Cutie, won't you save me?**

Welcome, cheerleaders and local pep rally leaders of Seijou high. You're probably wondering why you can hear my voice from the intercom. Well, I'm trying to prevent another day of the Principal having sex with his secretary from reaching your poor innocent ears. That's the _Internet's _job, not theirs. And besides, I have something very fortunate for you all today.

And it isn't in the campus below, either.

No, today, our whole topic is going to revolve around the school's rooftop. The romantic rooftop with a beautiful scenery of the cockroaches and pigs below, and not to mention, a hunky young broad who is willing to give Sakura Kinomoto, our exploding cherry _bomb, _her very first orgasm in this school.

And no, I am not referring to anything sexual at all.

And don't worry. This is _their _moment. I won't interrupt. Just simply...jeer here and there, as usual. But I wonder if first impressions do mean something...or _anything_. Considering on how our beauty queen now looks like the queen of trash. Wouldn't you think?

But lets push aside my ranting for now, _hn?_ I'm more interested in the two love birds in their nest. Oh look, they're nuzzling!

_Click click! _You know what they say: "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

Popcorn and drinks, anyone?

o0o0o

Syaoran has never felt this...agitated and yet, persevered in his whole entire attendance here at school.

He was smoking. He was alone. He was content.

Keyword is: _was._

Ditching classes since third period was a daily ritual. He simply did not care for his grades, and people did not care for him. He was in heaven every time he had a cigarette in his hand, and a room of his own in the other. Which is why he didn't really mind being detained after school. Then again, he couldn't receive his allowance, hence, he had to find another way to hang out other than walking aimlessly in the halls and making the fire alarm go off by setting up matches near classrooms.

When he found the rooftop, he made sure that he declared it was his own. And how?

Simple: he threw a gallon of alcohol from the fence and giggled like a maniac when everyone cried in horror. The roof was his, and he was named the lone wolf that roamed around the campus' dome. He couldn't have been happier each time he kicked an intruder out of his private area, and he couldn't have been happier when he kicked them in _their _private area.

And yet, despite the fact that someone interrupted him during his _break _time, he didn't even mind. He was ticked, and he was tired. And also...very _curious. _

He was smitten; whipped. Infatuation, is what he would call it. He wanted to make sure that what he was feeling was just that. Was he only lusting? No. But was this love at first sight?

...Not sure.

_Gay._

"So...let me guess. Yuuki and her posse, am I right?" Sakura nodded, a frown still placed on her lips at the unfortunate events that was piled high on her shoulders. And sitting next to a scowling stranger that was the first ever to exchange kind words to her made her feel uneasy. She just _couldn't _let her guard down.

But, hey, since she isn't interested in him, I'll give you his name and perhaps, number.

**Spotted: **Syaoran Li. You'd wonder why he was all alone in the rooftop when all the other hotties were downstairs. His unkempt chestnut mane was so messy that the wind had no effect on it. But don't worry, he actually tries to look presentable. Taking a shower and shaking his head is presentable enough.

His piercing, amber eyes had flecks of gold and onyx that it seems like he can see right through your tainted soul. And despite the fact that he made the uniform as comfortable and anti-starched as he possibly could, he fidgeted every now and then, tugging at his collar that drooped freely against his collarbone.

He had no idea why he was such a nervous wreck. Maybe it was because of the defused cherry bomb right next to him, and he was the doomed Port-a-Potty.

_Doomed._

Or maybe it was because her attire was simply...too much for him to handle at the moment. _Scamp. Tramp. _I mean, skimpy. He's only been smoking a cigarette for the past few hours, not pot, despite its good effects.

And the saying in Seijou high is: "So many sluts, so little time." And pot definitely made sure that he had little time to spend with _the_ sluts.

_Bon appetite. _

His red custom silk tie danced with the breeze every now and then. It was undone, as usual, dangling around his neck like a scarf. The only thing that made the tie stay in place was the small clip that was attached to his collar which he tugged on every now and then. He only wore the tie because it was scarlet red, and not only that, it looked as if blood was trailing behind him each time the wind blew past him.

It made him feel..._demonic._

And not to mention, sexy.

How strange...two different presences that can actually pull off _the _preppy, rebellious look. _Giggity giggity.__  
_

He scoffed, lighting a cigarette and inhaling slowly on it as if it was his only life line. He pulled it out of his mouth after taking a deep breath from his depressant, then placed it in between his two fingers and contemplated at her answer: Yuuki and her posse. _Hn, _it was like being with Josie and the Pussycats behind the scenes.

Hideous.

Revolting.

He can already feel his shoulders drooping warily just thinking about it.

Yeow. There's a cat fight, tonight.

"A-ano..." he turned his head, his hand lying lazily against his bent knee and gazing intently at her, and it was at that moment that she suddenly felt a warm surge of _embarrassment_ coursing throughout her body. The _bitch_ patrol made her look like she was born to be dressed in rags and tear-offs. Her flared skirt looked like it was a pom-pom, and her blouse was cut to her belly button with the sleeves torn off that it appeared that she was wearing a poncho. She blinked it away with her luscious eyelashes, thankful for the dark blue gazer that enveloped her curled body. "Thank you for the jacket."

He quirked a brow. The minute he laid his eyes on her, she seemed to be grateful for everything. Not that he complained. But she was just...too innocent. "You don't have to thank me for it. It's uniform. For all I care, you can _keep _it." He took another drag, sighing with content. The nicotine in the cigarette calmed his nerves and senses bit by bit. For some strange reason, he felt _tense. _Very, very tense.

Call a masseuse. They do excellent work in the crotch area.

Sakura held her breath, trying not to inhale any of the second-hand smoke as discreetly as possible. She didn't want to appear uncomfortable by the cigarette. His shoulders gradually dropped after each inhale and exhale, and it seemed to be his own serene haven.

Well, too bad that he noticed.

Like I said, his eyes can see _everything. _

"Are you uncomfortable with this?" He held up the pipe to her face, and she glared at it. He chuckled. She looked like a small child, staring at a candy bar that she couldn't grab because her father was holding it five feet away from her height.

She was petite. Maybe that's how she saw the cigarette as--a candy bar. I mean, she didn't even eat lunch. But she sure had a good, long _gulp _from the toilet bowl.

He took another long inhale of smoke, then threw it across the fence. He frowned when he saw that it didn't fall on anybody's shoulders. He had hoped that today would be another day of torturing those rich, popular snobs with his cigarette butts.

"You didn't have to do that," she mumbled, tracing her lips with her fingers but grateful nonetheless. She had lost her grandfather due to lung cancer, and it was mainly because of his reckless smoking and drinking habits. Not to mention, he used to exhale in front of her very own nostrils, so she would get sick to her stomach at the thought of someone that age for smoking, just to relieve himself from depression and sulking.

He merely shrugged it off, a long hard look on his face. "I have a whole carton of them."

Her eyes widened now. He appeared to be only a _junior. _Why was he smoking so much at such a young age? Her emerald eyes flickered sympathetically at him as a vague image of her grandfather flashed in her eyes.

He shuddered, ignoring the gaze."So, you're new here?" He asked, leaning back against the railing. Sakura squeaked when a sharp breeze shot past her to him, but he seemed unfazed.

She gave a numb nod, her lips still covered by her hands. "I moved here from a boarding school in the United States."

Syaoran stared at her as if she was an alien. "Why the hell did you _move_?" Sakura blushed, feeling utterly inferior now that she realized it. Everyone in the school was recognized for their beauty and wealth, and she didn't have either one of them. Her hand fell to her lap. She now knew why everyone was teasing and bullying her. She didn't belong here.

Pfft. If you don't belong here, then you don't belong anywhere, girlfriend.

The silence was unbearable, and Syaoran wanted an answer. "So...?" He crooned his head, his bangs falling directly to his eyes, and he cursed inwardly, swatting himself in the forehead.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed when he thwacked himself too hard.

Sakura giggled when a bright red mark appeared on his forehead, but quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she was doing. "I know I shouldn't have moved. But...I thought it would be better for my father."

Oh geez. Here comes the sob story.

He seemed to contemplate on that matter. "I'm not saying you shouldn't have moved. I'm just saying that you shouldn't have moved _here_, specifically. The town is great. The school, on the other hand-"

"Is crap?" She finished, bitterly. He blinked, amused, and she clamped her mouth shut once more.

_Flies. _They're attracted to her, that's why.

"Gomen ne..."

He gazed up at the sky. "Well, it's cool if you hang here. But I don't think it's a good idea right now, considering that sixth period has already begun. It's a bad idea to ditch in your first day transferring here." Her eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Oh my-"

"I'm atheist, yo. So don't say that dude's name." She giggled. He had a response for _everything._

**_God._**

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here. And thank you for the coat." His eyes rolled from the sky to her form as she stood up, ready to go to her next class.

"It's cool," he muttered, trying to remain calm. Was she honestly leaving already?

"I-I hope to see you again," she whispered, waving goodbye before she opened the door that led downstairs.

Now's your chance. Ask the bombshell out.

A boyish smirk formed on his lips. "Then how about hanging out with me after school?" She blushed furiously, and he simply awaited for her response. He didn't want to miss the opportunity of being with her. She was something new, _absolutely_. He needed to have the chance to be with her before any of the scum bags do.

She fumbled with her own hands, weighing her options. "Um..." He quirked a brow. She seems to enjoy playing with her hands a lot.

_Ew._

Sensing her uneasiness, he quickly added, "It's cool. You're new here. Be familiar with your surroundings first, right?" She nodded dumbly, still lost at words. He grinned. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, maybe. Come here any time." She nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Arigatou..."

Realizing that he never introduced himself, he quickly grunted out his name, "Syaoran Li."

Little wolf? Oh, how I would love it if he howled in _my _ears.

She tucked a strand of honey-brown hair behind her ears. "Li-kun...I'm Sakura Kinomoto." He gave a curt nod, repeating her name in his head so he can remember it for next time, then gave her a peace sign with a blank look. He was now utterly bored without her company.

"Well, peace yo." She let out a snort, and a deep rumble erupted from his throat that appeared to be a cackle of laughter.

"Bye." And with that, she closed the door behind her, the coat falling lightly to her knees. She skipped to her next class, a smile on her lips for the rest of the day.

And as for her savior?

Well, he didn't have a smile.

What he did have, though, was an eye that looked out after her and gazed at her until she walked out of the iron gates, awaiting for the next day.

He had no other place he'd rather be in.

So...what was on the menu for _him?_

Sakura Kinomoto, a penis' best friend, a loner of Seijou high with a bright, big juicy red cherry on top.

Rags as sprinkles. A poncho as a coat of honey.

Mm. _Yummy. _

_**Dig in.**_

* * *

Early chapter. I know that my chapters are very short now, compared to my previous stories **What I Like About You **and **Protect Me**, but I'm typing any ideas that pop into my head. _Improvisation. _It's a wonderful, beautiful thing that I've been doing since I created my profile. Also, if you see any errors, please tell me so I can edit my stories.

**Question: **Do you prefer that I put two chapters together so a chapter can seem longer (which will stall updates), or should I just stick with short chapters, but update faster?

...Did you understand that question? Because I sure didn't. School has just started for me, and I'm sure I'm going to be very busy. Any questions about Sakura Kinomoto or Syaoran Li's life or anybody else's life? Ask away. ;D

Thank you for all of your reviews. And I can't wait for more of your comments. **Reviews, my sweet things.**

**Mwuah,**

**Abby**


End file.
